


Back From The Dead

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: It's impossible to bring a shutdown android back to life. But that doesn't stop Markus from bringing back the one he loves.





	Back From The Dead

It’s over.

It’s finally over.

And they won.

The long and almost eternal war with the humans is finally over and androids were now free, no longer bound by rules and stuck behind their red walls. Markus stands on the container, his speech over now as he looks at the sea of cheering androids. One by one the leaders jumped off the container and moved to calm the crowd and talk with them. Once plans were made, Markus assigned North and Josh to bring the androids back to the church. He took that chance to slip away and return to the battleground, scanning the many bodies laying around as he if were searching for someone.

But it wasn’t just a someone. He was looking for Simon. Simon who kept him going during the stressful times of the revolution. Simon who followed him even straight into danger. Simon who believed in him no matter what. Simon who made him smile. Simon who gave up his heart to him. Simon who he fell in love with. Markus still couldn’t believe that happened. Hands stained with dust, gunpowder, and thirium come to rest over his chest. He could feel the mechanical heartbeat thumping softly inside him. He could hear his voice echoing loudly in his mind.

_Our hearts are compatible…you have to take mine…_

It makes Markus shiver, remembering how he watched Simon die in front of him. How he turned into a perfect statue as the pure white snow around him stained blue. How bright blue eyes looked back at him, faded and empty. Still. He shakes his head, refusing to believe that Simon is gone as he walks by body after body. He can’t help but stop in front of every PL600, thinking it’s Simon only to remember that they aren’t. Simon was special, different from all the other PL600s. He was brave and kind, caring even. Many times Markus had seen Simon put himself in the line fire for his own kind. He couldn’t think of anything braver than that.

When he couldn’t find Simon in the battlefield, Markus turned to leave when another head of blonde hair caught his eye. He could see it sticking out from behind the barricade right where he left him. No longer hesitating, Markus ran over to the barricade and hopped over it. He froze for a moment, standing right in front of a very familiar face. Right in front of him was Simon.

Simon was still shutdown, frost crawling over his skin and snow slowly burying him. His baby blue eyes were still faded, staring up at the sky as if he were stargazing. Markus would have thought he was beautiful if not for the situation he was currently in. Kneeling down, he carefully brushed the snow off of him and caressed his cheek.

“I can’t wait to see you again, Simon.” he tells him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

When there’s no response, Markus sighs and pulls back to gaze at him. The memory plays again and he hears his voice in his head.

_Set our people free, Markus…_

Blinking the memory away, Markus shifted to pull Simon into his arms. He stood up and carried him bridal style as he walked through the blue-stained snow. Through the field of fallen androids and past the banks of snow, Markus carried him. He walked on, down the streets and all the way to the abandoned church where he met up with North and Josh at the steps.

“Is that…?” North asks as Markus approaches.

Markus nods, looking at Simon’s face as if to check on him.

North crosses her arms, scanning him.

“Markus, we don’t have any spare thirium pumps to repair him. We don’t even have any tools to use.” she says after looking the PL600 over.

Josh nods in agreement.

“We’ve already used what we had left on those were injured in the fight earlier.” he adds.

But Markus is stubborn, refusing to give up on others even when it seems very impossible. He’s definitely not giving up on Simon. He holds the PL600 close to his chest, jaw set and eyes glinting with determination.

“I’ll find a way. Josh, set up an area somewhere private where I can work alone. North go find some thirium.” he answers, walking through the big doors.

North and Josh follow Markus in before doing their assigned tasks. Ten minutes later sees Markus standing by a makeshift bed and hovering over Simon. Markus had removed the blonde’s jacket and replaced it with his own coat. A barrel fire crackled in the corner to warm them both up. Carefully, Markus coaxes Simon’s skin off around his chest, the area turning to smooth, white plastic. His fingers trace the empty hole where the pump would go. Behind him, the curtain opens and North wordlessly delivers the supplies he asked for before quickly leaving. Markus says nothing to her either. Before he could move to grab the supplies, the curtains open again and another PL600 peeks in. This one had darker blonde hair and bright green eyes.

“Markus? I don’t mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you still needed that pump?” he asks, hand over his chest.

Markus blinks, understanding the message.

“You don’t have to do that for me.” he says but the other android shakes his head and unbuttons his own shirt.

“I insist. You two deserve each other. Besides, I wanted to go back to my human partner but…they’ve been long gone. I have no where else to go and there’s nothing else I want in this life. I’ll be happy to leave this world knowing things are at peace again. So please, take it.”

Markus gaped at the android, speechless by his confession and his sacrifice. He wonders if all PL600s are like this, self-sacrificial and willing to give up their hearts. With a sad smile, he nods in acceptance and the other android smiles back, pulling his pump out.

“I hope you two have a good life together.” says the PL600, breathless now without his pump.

He gave the pump to Markus then left to shutdown in peace. Markus stared at the pump in his hand, silent for a moment as he paid his respects to the android. After that, he turned back to Simon and got to work. He placed the pump in the hole, gently pushing it down until it clicked into place. Once that was done, he set up a makeshift thirium drip before repairing any other minor damages. When that was done, he redressed the android then sat down by the bed on an old crate and waited. His own hands found Simon’s own, pale and still. Cold.

Cyberlife said that rebooting a shutdown android was impossible. And even if one did, it would only be temporary. Clearly, they haven’t met Markus who defied the impossible. He’ll wait an eternity if he had to for Simon. He’d do anything for a chance to have him live again. He’s lost someone important to him before, he wasn’t going to lose another. Despite Carl’s advice of moving on, Markus didn’t want to. He didn’t want to let go of Carl and he wasn’t letting go of Simon. Sighing, Markus could only squeeze the android’s hand and quietly pray RA9 for any sign.

“Wake up, Simon. Please. I…I need you.” he whispers, kissing the PL600’s knuckles.

Simon doesn’t stir, doesn’t even move. Not even a single twitch. But…

_Thump…Thump…_

_Thump…Thump…_

_Thump…Thump…_

It’s faint but Markus catches it, his breath hitching for a moment as he moves closer to hear it. A heartbeat. Simon’s heartbeat. He never thought he’d hear it again. It’s better than any music he could listen to. Markus watches for anymore signs of Simon possibly waking up but there’s none. At least for now. He could only continue to keep his vigil, eyes never leaving Simon’s body. And as the time slowly passes with each agonizing second, Markus stays close and softly hums to fill the silence.

_Thump…Thump…_

_Thump…Thump…_

Simon’s heart beats on but he still doesn’t move. Markus wonders if he can hear him now.

“I never told you have I? We won, Simon. We’re free now. The revolution is over. The humans are letting us have our peace. Well, most humans. There are still anti-protestors out there. But that’s not important right now.”

Simon still doesn’t respond but the hand that Markus is holding twitches a bit, his LED flickering a faded red as it slowly blinks on.  Markus takes that moment to go on.

“Remember when you told me to come back? I never said it out loud, but I promised I would. For you, Simon. And I hoped that when you left, you’d come back too. Don’t leave me, ok? I want to be with you again.” he admits, his thumb tracing circles on Simon’s hand.

Still nothing but another hand twitch and a spin of the LED. Markus sighs.

“Please, wake up. I…I need you.”

Simon still doesn’t move but his hand goes from twitching to squeezing lightly. Markus looks down at the hand then at Simon for any signs. The PL600’s mouth slightly twitches. Markus squeezes his hand back, trying to encourage him to wake up.

“That’s it. You can do it, Simon. Come back to me.” he calls, leaning over again and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Simon’s hand squeezes Markus’s again, his eyelids slowly fluttering close and open. Markus squeezes back, kissing his knuckles again as he whispered words of encouragement. Simon’s mouth twitches in response, his hand squeezing Markus’s once more. Stronger this time. His eyelids flutter as he fights to come back to life again. It takes a few moments, but Simon finally makes a sound, a gasp for air that he didn’t really need. His eyes snap open as he suddenly sits up and looks around confusedly.

“I…what…where…?” he slurs out, looking around once more before finding Markus’s mismatched eyes.

Markus stood up from the crate and moved to sit on the bed as Simon looked at himself.

“M-Markus, I…I don’t understand…how did you…?” Simon asks, fingers tracing over his own chest where it was once empty.

The deviant leader smiled, taking Simon’s hands in his own again.

“I promised I would come back for you and I did. I couldn’t leave you out there.” he confesses.

Simon gives him a look of surprise, a soft light blue blush blooming across his once pale cheeks.

“Y-You didn’t have to do this. I gave you my heart so you could win our freedom.”

Markus chuckled softly, one of his hands moving to cup Simon’s cheek. The blush on the PL600’s face grows a shade darker.

“And I did. We’re free but I wasn’t going to enjoy this new life without you, Simon. I never knew how much I needed you until now.” he confesses, smiling softly at him.

Simon gapes at him, processing his words before blinking in realization as it hits him.

“W-Wait, you mean…you feel the same?” he asks, looking at him incredulously.

Markus nods almost a little shyly, his own freckled cheeks dusted with a pretty shade of blue.

“I love you, Simon. More than anyone else and with all my heart. You have been there for me from the start and there’s no one else I want.” he admits, his lips just barely touching Simon’s.

Simon’s breath hitches and his new pump slowly begins to pound faster. He gasps softly when Markus slips a finger under his chin and tilts his head up. Then time seems to stop as Simon is pulled into a slow, sweet kiss. Their intertwined hands turn white as an interface is initiated and a rush of feelings are exchanged, waves of love and hope crashing in between them.

_Need you. Want you. Love you. Simon…_

_Missed you. Waited for you. Love you still. Markus…_

_Stay_

_Always_

_Don’t let me go._

_I won’t. I don’t want to._

_My love_

_My sunshine_

It’s warm in their cores as desire for each other burns within their hearts. The kiss only grows needier and hungrier, desperate. Heated. It’s hard for either of them to pull away but they do after a few more seconds, gazing into each other’s eyes as they softly catch their breaths. They don’t say anything for a moment, just smiling as they take in their new feelings. Then Markus breaks the silence, taking Simon’s hand and placing over his chest.

“Do you feel that, my sweet sun?” he says “It’s your heart, beating inside me. Do you know how lucky I feel to be carrying a part of you? I’m so, so, lucky because even when you’re gone, I can still feel you within me. And it’s like we’re never far apart. Don’t you think so?”

By now, Simon is a dark shade of blue and smiling bashfully.

“M-Markus…”

Markus chuckles, kissing his nose and watching it scrunch up. He was told it was impossible to bring back a shutdown android but here he was, sitting with Simon who was alive and well as if nothing ever happened to him. Simon never thought he’d come back to life. He gave up his heart for Markus, knowing all too well that he wasn’t going to wake up ever again. He didn’t think that Markus would bring him back, let alone look for him. He always thought Markus and North were much closer. Though, Markus had proved him wrong right here and now. Deep down, he’s grateful and happy to see him again and be with him. Simon smiles back at Markus, the leader’s hand now over the one on his chest.

“Our hearts are still compatible…and I’m glad I gave you mine.”


End file.
